The Birth of Arale! (volume)
is the first volume of the Dr. Slump manga series written by Akira Toriyama. It was released on August 9, 1980 in Japan and in May 10, 2005 for the English version. Set in 1980, this volume most notably deals with the creation of Arale Norimaki, the beginning of her school life in Penguin Village Middle School and the birth of Gatchan. Volume Introduction by Akira Toriyama "Woo! Hoo! The book version of Dr. Slump is out! Yaaay! It's been a long time coming, and it's thanks to you fans! yaaay! At last, Arale gets to say "N'cha!" in the book! Thanks for reading, good little boys and girls. Now, go have fun in Penguin Village!" Summary After Senbei Norimaki creates Arale, the "perfect humanoid robot", Penguin Village is in awe of his new "little sister", who just so happens to have superhuman abilities, and no concept of normality whatsoever. Senbei continues to create wondrous new inventions, and Arale makes many new friends before a trip to the time of dinosaurs leaves the Norimakis with a new member of the family: a winged baby named Gatchan. Characters Main characters *Arale Norimaki *Senbei Norimaki *Akane Kimidori *Taro Soramame *Peasuke Soramame *Gatchan Supporting characters *Aoi Kimidori *Midori Yamabuki *principal *Dr. Monster Chapters Anime Differences In both anime adaptations, the Time Slipper arc is directly after the Arale's school club adventures while in the manga there is a short string of one-off chapters in between the two arcs. Dr. Slump & Arale-chan * The series opens with showing Tori's creation. * Gala and Pagos meet Arale when she leaves the Coffee Pot crashing their car instead of in the manga which was just a normal citizens car. * The See-Thru glasses episode ends up being after the school clubs episode in the anime when in the manga the See-Thru glasses part was first. * The episode Dr. Monster first shows up in which is "The Mysterious Dr. Monster?!" does not happen in Dr. Slump & Arale-chan's version of this arc and instead doesn't happen until way later as a one-off episode with Gatchan being present. * Akane doesn't meet Gatchan during Senbei's creation of the Cola Plane like in the manga and instead meets Gatchan earlier. * The Gatchan the Courier episode is not part of this arc in the manga and instead was a one-off chapter later on in the series. * Arale's time-traveling adventure while on the Time Slipper was actually shown unlike the manga where it was off screen. 1997 Anime * Arale's creation ends up being an accident due to a lighting storm as Senbei originally intended her to be an older looking servant girl. * Arale is first seen by many of the villagers when she runs wild across town while Senbei is off to buy her clothes. * Arale trying out for all the different clubs ends up being on the same day as her first day of school. * Arale does not meet Dr. Monster. * Senbei creating the See-Thru glasses does not happen in this arc and instead the episode ends up being a one-off story after Gatchan is born. Site Navigation Category:Manga Volumes